And I get to be melodramatic
by RaineArilan
Summary: ONE-SHOT A little blurb about the true evil-genius behind Hunny's cavity in Episode 12. Rated for cuteness, fluff and minor slash.


A/N: This is set just before Episode 12 "Honey's Bitter Three Days" and is SLASH! Deal or run, your choice. Also, since both Takashi(Mori) and Mitsukuni(Honey) call each other by their first names, and since, obviously, they would think about themselves by their own first names, that is what I am going to be using. If you just can't take it then copy this into a word document and Find/Replace.

Rated T for slash, but it's just a bit of fluff.

* * *

Sweat soaked through the linen of his sleeveless wrap-tunic as Mitsukuni landed soundlessly on the balls of his feet. He paused to center himself, his thin fingers automatically checking the knot on his belt to make sure it hadn't loosened. Of course it hadn't. Eyes narrowed beneath sweat darkened blonde hair as he hurled himself forward one more time.

Powder-dry feet whispered powerfully over the heavy blue mats before Mitsukuni fell forward and launched himself upward off one hand. He twisted at the top of his arch, slipping through the first of seven light wooden hoops. Barely landing he pulled up and in, taking his slim body through the second hoop at a different angle. He flicked open arm sheathes after the third, sending shuriken to impale innocent practice targets before he moved on.

The forth hoops was jerking, up, down and sideways. Blunt spikes and metal debris blocked the floor before the fifth, which was twice as high as the first few. The sixth was so low it was almost impossible to slide through without skidding along the mat, which was against the rules. The seventh was guarded by a massive, hulking brute in the same linen getup, his wooden practice sword at the ready.

Or, at least, there should have been. Mitsukuni nearly froze in surprise and got a sharp swat to the lower back in response. Automatically he whirled toward his foe, dodging a second swing as his leg darted out to collapse the taller man's knees. He felt a flash of amusement at Takashi's decision to change positions without telling him and a flare of pride as the big man landed a second, glancing blow even as he went down.

Without a pause, Mitsukuni flashed through the last hoop, then immediately turned and walked back to Takashi, hand out to help him up. Takashi grunted as he stood, shoving his free hand through his thick black hair. His lips, probably the most expressive part of his face if you knew what to look for, twisted faintly sideways before he turned and walked over to the bench by the far wall. Fishing through their gear he found the bottles of water and tossed one over to Mitsukuni before opening his own.

The short blonde didn't catch the bottle so much as he snatched it out of the air without looking. Twisting the plastic cap free, he took a shallow mouthful as he surveyed the obstacle course. In terms of a mental and physical challenge it was moderate. In terms of usefulness in training… well, it had none, but that wasn't the point. Tightening the cap of his water bottle until he could feel the thin ridges indenting the skin of his fingers, Mitsukuni felt the pressure building up in him again.

The obstacle course hadn't even helped for ten minutes. Dammit!

Letting out a loud groan Mitsukuni _threw_ himself backward on the mats, the sound of his landing a loud slap in the silent gymnasium. "_Takashi_," he whined spectacularly. "I'm so _bored_!"

Sporting an indulgent grin, the taller boy dropped into a tailor seat next to Mitsukuni with a near boneless grace. He had put up his sword and a towel was now draped around the back of his neck. He dropped a similar scrap of cloth over Mitsukuni's face.

"So," the low tenor drawled, "what are you planning?"

Mitsukuni groaned, wrinkling his nose as he dragged the towel off his face. "_I_ don't know. That's what I need _you_ for." He just held onto the towel, since the only place that had deigned to sweat was his back, just between his shoulder blades and he wasn't about to move in order to be able to reach it. He contemplated taking another drink but he wasn't exactly thirsty either.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi tried to say disapprovingly, though his voice too full of laughter to succeed properly.

"_Eeeeeehhhhnnn_!" Mitsukuni whine-wailed, throwing the towel with unfailing accuracy at his best friend. "You're no help at all!"

Takashi just lifted an eyebrow, a private smirk around his lips as he lifted a hand to remove the cloth from his hair. Leaving his water on the mat, Mitsukuni flipped to his feet and began to pace.

"I don't know why I keep you," the blonde tossed out, an angry tease. _He_ didn't mean it and Takashi _knew_ he didn't mean it but it made him feel better. "You don't talk. You don't let me eat your chocolate and you don't fit properly into rooms."

Takashi's second eyebrow had joined the first, high up on his forehead, but his lips were twitching.

"Ungh!" Mitsukuni had ended up behind Takashi and collapsed onto the bigger boy's spine, his arms and face dangling over Takashi's shoulders. "You should leave, Taka-_shi." _He spoke in a dark parody of his usual Host Club enthusiasm.

Takashi snorted, his wide, callused hands coming up to slid over Mitsukuni's wrists, tugging willing arms into a real hug. Turning to speak directly to Mitsukuni, Takashi found his nose drifting through fine, blonde hair, his lips almost touching perfect, pale skin. "I won't go," he murmured.

Mitsukuni mimicked the motion, turning his face toward Takashi until they were resting together, forehead to forehead, nose to nose. His wide blue eyes narrowed sharply. "Why not?"

Takashi's smile took up his whole face, spilling into his eyes and crinkling the skin around them. "Because," he said slowly, his thumbs tracing circles on the insides of Mitsukuni's wrists, "you would never really ask me to."

Mitsukuni's expression faded into perfect relief, his eyes falling happily shut as he dropped his head and pressed his lips to the wide, linen-covered shoulder.

"Besides," Takashi continued placidly, unlocking the arms around his neck and ducking out of the hold. "I _was_ being useful. _You_ were just being loud."

With all the speed in his arsenal, Japan's weapon of mass destruction darted around the bigger boy. Eyes and smile wide and hopeful he crawled, kneeling, into Takashi's lap. "_Really?_"

Large hands came up to encircle Mitsukuni's slim hipbones, reaching all the way to his spine. Mitsukuni's arms found their way around Takashi's neck yet again. "Mitsukuni," Takashi spoke with deliberate slowness, watching in amusement as blue eyes flashed a glare at him, thin hips shifting with impatience under his hands, "have you ever had a cavity?"

Mitsukuni wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "Sure, once."

"Would you like to have another one?"

It was just so _fascinating_ to watch Mitsukuni's mind work, trying to make the connections and failing. The blonde finally looked at him with his best pleading eyes and just said, "Why?"

Takashi smirked slightly, leaning forward, closing the distance between their faces. "Because," he breathed, dropping a soft kiss onto Mitsukuni's open, waiting mouth, "_you_ will get to be _so_ sad," he wet his lips, tasting the sweetness that was always part of Mitsukuni's flavor, "so _adorable_," he stole another kiss, another moment of sweetness, cake and power, "and pathetic."

Thin fingers dug into Takashi's hair, giving him exactly two inches of leeway. "And then?" Mitsukuni asking, waiting, giving Takashi the control that they both knew belonged to the smaller boy.

Takashi felt his own eyes narrowing with sly pleasure. "_Then_," he stressed, moving in until his lips brushed Mitsukuni's but they weren't quite kissing, "you get to act the bitch in public and _I_…" he paused for emphasis, "I get to be melodramatic."

Takashi felt Mitsukuni's grin spread against his mouth, the heat within him rising into his brain at the approval he saw in those blue eyes.

"Sounds like fun," Mitsukuni said cheerfully, his fingers doing bad things as they moved through Takashi's hair. "But you can tell me the details later."

Takashi blinked, just once and couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Because," Mitsukuni replied, taking back his power. Pearl-white teeth nipped at Takashi's lower lip. "I'm not bored anymore."

Takashi just had time for an enlightened, "Ah," before a tongue in his mouth shut him up completely.


End file.
